Islam
Replace these words with an introduction that includes an overview of the religion and information about the founder, if any, and place of origin. The Holy book The Qur’an is the holy book of the Muslim word. This is what they believe is their original language.The Qur’an is made up of chapter’s suras. There are in total 114 suras. Muslims believe that the word of the Qur’an must be presented exactly the way they were given. They believed that learning to read the Qur’an and knowing it by heart was very important. Muhammad made sure that the Qur’an was presented exactly the way it was given by repeating it to all his friends and family who all learned it by heart. The Qur’an was written down within twenty years of Muhammad’s death, and the book has never been changed. The Qur’an is the most important book that was ever existed because it contains the word of god. Where do Muslims worship? The Qur’an is kept in a certain place called the mosque. (Also known as the home).The mosque is a place where Muslims come to worship Allah. Its very clean and very sterillized. They would not let worshipers in if they werent like how the mosque was. untarnished. The crescent & Star This symbol was used by the Turks in the 18th century then is became the symbol of Islam. The moon and star is a symbol that is often used on flags or buildings in Islam countries. The star has been known to lead the way and the moon lit the way for peoples who often moved by night. This symbol is sometimes used to show how Islam guides and lights a Muslim's way through life. Timeline of Islam history ** A.D 570- Muhammad’s birth in Mecca. ** A.D 610- Muhammad’s receives a message From angel Gabriel. ** A.D 622- Muhammad and his followers migrate To medina. ** A.D 632 Muhammad made his last pilgrimage to Mecca and then returns to medina. ** A.D 632- Muhammad’s died in June 8th ** Islam began to spread throughout North Africa ** Islam continues to spread throughout Asia, India and Spain. ** The earliest Ottoman Empire is formed in Anatolia, Turkey. ** Islam becomes the 2nd most practice religion in The world. ** More than 1 billion Muslims worldwide, Mostly Asia and Africa. Holy days There are two Muslim festivals in Islamic law: Eid-ul-Fitr and Eid-ul-Adha. But there are also several other special days which Muslims celebrate.Some Muslims disapprove of celebrating the birthday of the Prophet. After a ritual washing, Muslims face the holy city of Mecca to pray called Masjibs. All muslims who are able, are expected to visit the kaaba at least once in their life. What Do Muslims Beleive in? Muslims believe that there is only one god. This is known to be monotheistic. They believe that Allah (god) is eternal. In other words he was never born and he will never die. He has always been there. They believe that he is all-powerful and knows everything. He created the universe, the world, and everything in it. They believe that Allah created all human beings and they have a duty to worship him in return for all that he has done for them. Muslims believe that the entire universe is Muslim because it follows the laws that Allah has laid down. However, Allah gave humans free will to choose which is right and which is wrong, this means that they are able to choose whether or not to be Muslims. They believe that the intention to live a good life is vital to being a Muslim. They believe that Allah is merciful and will judge by what their intentions were. The Five Pillars The five pillars are the testimony of faith, which they follow. They are: **Declare your faith **Commit to daily prayer **Give charity to the poor **Fast during the hold month of Ramadon **Visit the Kaaba in Mecca at least once. category:religions